Momma
by GhostX
Summary: Death. It follows everybody. But what if death decided to stay and linger among the living. Haunting their precious lives.
1. Momma

**~Authors Note: I do not own any StarFox characters represented in this fanfiction as they are credited and © Nintendo. Well this is my first horror starring with FoxXKrystal that sometime happend after the ending "Goodbye,Fox" from StarFox Command. So reviews will be nice after reading this story in order for me to improve. P.S. I just made a few grammar corrections and fixed up a few paragraphs when characters start to talk to another. Thanks Smarty and the Geek for pointing that out and to you bryan mccloud for catching the time error. ;) **

**~6:00am, Break of Dawn**

The sweet sufficient smell of flowers blooming outside and with headlights that's bright as the sun in the course of a new day. A slam was heard as the golden furred vulpine stepped out from the car, and heading towards the door where there a sleeping blue vixen was inside. He gently patted her to let her know that they were home safe and sound. The vulpine lay a smile on his face knowing that she had something in her hands, a newborn. Their son had blue fur including telepathic abilities as his mother, Krystal McCloud, and the curled hair and face features like that as his father, Fox McCloud, whom was named Marcus McCloud, still fast asleep in his mother's hands.

The McCloud couple then went inside their brand new bought house and went to bed fast asleep for the rest of the day.

**~12:00pm, Everything is Supposed to be Normal, Right?**

_**Cries of a infant calling for his mother**_ The ears of a mother and father twitched catching the sound of their son waking up in a exhausting state. "Up, so soon?," moaned Fox McCloud to weak to speak.

-Yawns- "I suppose so hon," Krystal replied wrapping a sleeved wardrobe and walking out the doorway.

She eventually found herself to the room where her pup lays. Attempting to stop the crying of her infant she gently swayed her arms back and forth. While humming a song her mother used to sang to her before her planet collapsed, which in returned soothed Marcus's cries.

She then heard rumbles of water and steam going off. "I assumed he is getting used to it," she giggled slightly not disturbing Marcus. But, she heard something else in the far distance. A sound that didn't sounded to bright, but rather more unpleasant. Placing her cub back down in his crib she quickly went to find the location of the source. Heading down the stairs of their 2 story home she found it.

A marble, the size of a penny was found, but with curiosity. This puzzled Krystal as she was studying the sphere as to where it could have came from. Of course, she had no evidence that they bought a bag of marbles from a toy store anywhere or had marbles to begin with. Footsteps were then coming down the stairs.

"Hey Krys, so are you ready for the guests to arrive?," "Krys?," Fox asked again to his wife but she didn't responded.

"Hmm..., oh yeah I forgot some of our old friends are coming down today to see Marcus," Krystal said giving off a awkward smile to her mate.

"Uh Krystal, are you sure you are ok?," the confused vulpine questioned her.

"Well, when I went to go tuck Marcus back in the crib, I seem to have stumbled upon this." she replied to Fox showing the strange artifact she founded to him.

Examining the object Fox decided to say something about the figure, "Weird, I don't recall on buying marbles, perhaps it may be a good luck charm!," he said excitedly placing the marble inside a self. Thus, Krystal went into kitchen preparing the table for their friends while Fox went to work on his car.

**~2:00pm Time of Friendship and Fun**

-Knock-Knock- The sound of the front door was banging as Fox opened it. "Hey Foxie, so what's been up with you?," a blue avian allowing himself to step in followed by a gray cat with a dark red suit.

Fox answered them, "Heh, nothing usual Falco, just raising a family and taking care of Marcus," Fox was interrupted of awe from the girl behind Falco.

"He's here!" "May I see him?" Katt Monroe said, excitedly jumping up and down like a playful kitten with arms crossed.

"Uhhh, sure he is over there with Krystal," as Fox directly guide Katt to Krystal who had Marcus in her hands wrapped around in a blanket.

Fox then turned back to Falco finishing their conversation that Katt has interrupted before. "So, I see she has been playing tag with you eh Falco?" the vulpine hesitated.

"Yup, it seems now where ever I go she follows," the avian replied while looking at the 2 females who were talking and playing away with Marcus.

"Oh, that reminds me, say Fox mind if we stayed here for the night and leave the next morning?"

"Were we come from is pretty long ways from here, if you ask me," the avian added.

"Not at all Falco, I'm sure Krystal won't mind if we have a few guests staying over the night." Fox remarked.

"Thanks bud, also I have more news to tell you, thing is I tried contacting Slippy and his wife Amanda. And they couldn't make it here as they are swamped with kids." Falco laughed a little inside upon saying that.

Fox frowned a bit, "Well that's a bit of a disappointment, how about General Peppy?"

"You know how the old hare is with his work," replied Falco feeding Fox's question.

"Damn, oh well, but hey at least you guys are here to keep company," the vulpine responded.

"True, so how about we get this celebration for Marcus's birth started!" And with that they enjoyed the rest of the evening with the new life that was brought into the world.

~**10:30pm A Sleepless Night**

The sounds of snoring in the air which felt like thunder booming off in sky were mostly coming from the males. That was until one of them was disturbed for the use of the restroom.

"Man, sometimes I just wished finding the bathroom wasn't so difficult around here.," whined the avian. Falco was constantly wondering in the dark path finding the door. Eventually, he did and went inside.

-Fox's Pov...

I slept there with my wife beside me, brushing her cheek gently. For some odd reason, I couldn't sleep. I twisted and turned in the warm silk blanket that's wrapped around me and then I stared into the roof, day-dreaming. I still remember that odd expression Krystal gave me this morning as if something had frighten her. She then stirred a bit from where she was next to me. But, awoke in great shock meaning her telepathic picked up something unusual.

"Fox, did you hear that?" she asked me. Confused and unworthy to answer her question, I just said no.

"What did you hear?", I replied with one eyebrow up looking at Krystal.

"Momma," she said terrified.

"Could it be a nightmare?", trying desperately to get Krystal to calm herself.

"No, I'm positive I heard it and I know it's not from Marcus nor Falco."

The next thing I knew tears were started to form around Krystal's green-diamond like eyes. Being a gentleman, I slightly crossed my arms around Krystal protecting her through out the rest of the night from what or who had come by to her that painfully scared the living hell out of her.


	2. The Stranger

**~Author's Note cont. Well here it is the second chapter of the horror fanfic "Momma." As you read this you may have notice I made a slight reference to another game most of you should know. See if you can find it. ;) And so, today we continue to start off with Falco coming back from R+R. Just a brief update, I kinda remastered the middle/ending due to the fact I didn't like where it was going the first place. :/**

**~Later on that same night.**

"Phew, what a relief!," Falco sighed walking from the bathroom towards a guest room where Katt is and wanted to return to his beauty sleep. But, what he didn't realized that someone was watching him from behind.

"Oof", "Hey what the...huh! The avian stop his sentence turning his side where he felt like someone had touched him. Though, no one was in sight where he was. His feathers stood up in embrace giving him some chills. Falco then turned around and walked to his destination without realizing what was in front of the floor ahead of him, the next thing he knew he had the consequence of tripping on it.

"Whoah!," he yelled falling onto the floor with a loud thud. For which, the thing that tripped the avian rolled back to the corner of the hallway.

"What in the world is going on here?," as the avian slightly heaved himself up off the floor. His ears picked up something that sounded unfamiliar.

Suddenly, cries were coming from what sounded like a women, somewhat in her late teens. Nonetheless, it strangely brought Falco some nostalgia from which it sounded like it came from a game his friends used to play on a computer.

Thus, making Falco dashing to the room faster like a like jack rabbit running away from its predator. Closing the door behind him and went to be bed next to Katt.

**~The Next Morning.**

Krystal was nurturing Marcus in her bedroom with Fox getting dressed and ready for the day.

"Fox," Krystal called to him.

"Hmm.." the vulpine turned around confronting his wife who was feeding Marcus with her head down sitting on their bed.

"I can't wait to see what our son will grow up to be," she said while looking down and smiling at Marcus. With Fox sitting next to his wife placing a hand on her left shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll become a strong and brilliant man," the vulpine replied to his wife gently placing his hand on her right hip. Tails crossed, and both looking at their child.

Stepping out of the doorway the vulpine decided to look for Falco who was currently not there at the moment.

"Hey Krys, do you know where Falco and Katt went?," Fox yelled from the hallway.

"They left off early this morning, Fox!," she hollered back to him placing Marcus back in his crib.

She in fact failed to notice a figure from the window slightly watching her every move outside of Marcus's room.

**~1:30pm The Invisible Stranger**

The sound of tools being heard in a shed were not to far were their home was. In the meanwhile, Fox McCloud was working on Krystal's car that unfortunately broke down sometime before her pregnancy was announced. Although, the distance of the driveway was interrupted by the sound of rocks crumbling underneath a large machine.

"HEY! Foxy!," yelled a familiar voice.

"Falco?," the vulpine came up from underneath the hood sliding his slider that held him.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to came back," Fox laughed hysterically.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want, but Katt and I decided to spend more time with you guys," the avian said while looking at the vulpine.

"So, I suppose that means you want to spend over the night again?"

"Don't count on that as we already rented a hotel down there back in the city, right Katt?...Katt?" Falco repeated looking for her.

"I think I saw her walked towards my house Falco," the vulpine guessed.

"Well in any case..." suddenly Falco was then cut off.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" another voice was heard in the distance from where the bird and fox were standing.

"What the..., Krystal hang on I'm coming!," the vulpine ran towards the house with the avian following behind him.

Out of breath and panting from running while grabbing their blasters, they then went up the stairs towards where they heard the voice from. For which they saw Krystal in the corner crying and protecting her son from something...something unexplained. The two males were looking around the room to make sure that nothing was unexpected to appear. The vulpine then saw something black heading towards the forest behind from the window. But suddenly vanished as the figure mysteriously appeared.

**~3:00pm The Conversation**

With Falco and Katt sitting on the couch who looked awfully confused at what had happend. Krystal was sitting in the chair holding Marcus and shortly calmed down. Comforting Krystal, Fox then began to ask her what had happen while he and Falco were in the shed.

"I don't know what I saw, but from what I could tell "it" was hurting Marcus." she finally spoken.

Of course, I was usually minding my own business when I heard his cries in the far distance. Not to long, before Katt came in. But, the cries didn't sound like a normal cry a baby will do. More or less like he was in trouble or scared. I finally reached his room and not to soon I seen someone or something about the size of me and you Fox. It was perking over Marcus slowly absorbing his life force, but not to much of it.

At this point she was slowly starting to cry, holding her son dearly who was again sleeping.

"Krystal...as your husband I will promise you this," the vulpine leaned on Krystal putting a hand on her hand.

"I will protect this family, even if it's against my own will, and I'll make sure he or she will pay for what ever they did to Marcus," and with that Krystal and Fox hugged and give each other a kiss then decided to forget about the strange entity that entered their home.


	3. Death Foretold

**~Short chapter is short, but I wanted to leave a little cliffhanger in this. So anyways enjoy. :D**

**~7:00pm Death Foretold**

In the meantime, Krystal was washing some dishes from dinner a couple hours ago. And so far it seemed like everything has settled down and peace has regain it's presence. Of course, the vulpine was in the living room chatting away with his old friends, Falco and Katt.

"Mom...why..." a faded voice expressed itself.

"Huh?," as the vixen turned around seeing nothing with a bizarre look on her face and quickly went back to what she was doing.

"Momma...," it said again.

This time Krystal turned around and saw "it". This "it" looked nothing more like a mere child. Lifeless. Cold. Lonely. Confused. Fear. She fainted falling to the floor upon seeing it with a unexpected surprise. The vixen heard her name being called several times, but couldn't recall who.

~**10:00pm Time of Awakening**

3hrs passed since the incident, the sound of beeps were coming from unknown machines. The vixen finally opened her eyes to realize she wasn't at her home with Fox, but instead she was in a hospital room.

"Fox..." she slightly said but with no response.

Voices were then heard from outside the window next to her. One of them being Fox's who was talking to a unknown doctor. The door suddenly slid open with the vulpine entering in to see his wife fully awake in bed.

"Hey.." Fox whispered.

"What...what happened to me?" Krystal replied.

"Shh," the vulpine put two of his fingers on her muzzle. "Falco and I found you on the floor, I tried calling to you, but you were unconscious. And now you are here.," Fox answered her question.

"Oh, that reminds me, look who I brought with me," the vulpine added holding his son in his arms.

"Fox, you shouldn't have," she giggled a bit as her husband handed Marcus to her.

Knocks from the door suddenly interrupted their conversation together as family.

"Hey uh, Foxy if you need anything, just give me a call." the avian hollered walking off to the front desk.

"What does he mean by that?" the vixen asked.

"Well, we have to stay here for one night from what the doc said," Fox hesitated looking at his wife who had Marcus tickling him and having a few laughs. "Plus, I kinda came here with him in his car," the vulpine added.

"Also Fox, do you know if we had any visitors today beside Falco and Katt?," Krystal asked.

"Well, no, in fact I don't remember anyone else coming here, why?" the vulpine replied in a confused state.

"Because I seen someone," the vixen said in a frighten look.

"Krystal, who, please tell me and we could figure something out." by this time Fox was beginning to worry about his wife's safety.

"I just don't know, but it looked like a child," she continued. "I felt...death."


	4. Origin

_**~40 years ago, Corneria Police Dept.**_

"So Mrs. Huntsman, mind explaining the night when you strangled your infant son to death?" the detective slightly said in a calm and fashion way. No response.

"Mrs. Huntsman are you even listening to me?" "I asked why did you strangled your son to death?" Again no response.

"You do realize that you are being put in a death penalty for murder, do you not feel confident about your son?" A smirk was shown on Huntsman's face followed by laughter that arose loudly like that of a thousands sins. She got up and stared into the detective's eyes briefly making sure he feels fear. The detective was startled by this and called the guards who was at the door way to come in. Next thing he knew that he was slowly gagging for oxygen fearing for his life as Mrs. Huntsman chokes him. But, he heard a thump and opened his eyes again seeing a police man with a paralyzing gun in his hands.

"Detective, are you alright?," the guard said.

"Yes, I would like to see this witch in hell," he replied as the detective was getting up with the help of the guard.

"As you wish," the guard answered while cuffing the unconscious Huntsman and taking her to the death bed where her final resting place will be.

_**~40years later in the future.**_

The vulpine lay right there next to Krystal, who was sleeping in serenity. Fox was in some type of disturbance trying his hardest to get some sleep. The word, "death" had plagued his mind ever since he and his wife got home from the hospital. He quietly stepped outside on the balcony viewing the city limits from the forest beneath him. Fox rubbed his eyes a bit with his hands on his face. He wanted death out of his mind, but couldn't shake it. Footsteps were then heard from behind as Fox turned around to see Krystal fully awake and looking slightly worried about her husband.

"Anything wrong, Fox?" she said in a glance.

"Just been thinking about something," he hesitated trying his best not to scare Krystal.

"About what? Do you want to talk about?," the sapphire vixen asked as she sat down on the chair next to a table. Not wanting to take a chance, he agreed and sat right next to her explaining the situation he is in.

"I just couldn't get the thought of death out of my head," the vulpine replied looking at Krystal who had a worried expression on her face.

"Death...," Krystal said frowning. "Fox, I sense you are fearing the safety of our family with this new presence that entered our home," the vixen added.

"Indeed I am, I would do anything to protect this family from harm," as the vulpine interrupted his own sentence. "I...I just don't know what I'm going up against," Fox said with all his might.

"This is something that's completely new to us, and I know for one thing that this isn't Andross's doing," he claimed.

"Could this be the work of the paranormal world?," the vixen asked herself. She knew for the fact it was. Krystal began to think even deeper about the strange experiences she and Fox went through and getting lost in her thoughts.

"Hey, Krystal you there?" the vulpine nagged.

She blinked twice before returning to her normal state and seeing Fox in front of her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Fox, I kinda got lost in my thoughts." I'll explain everything tomorrow about it. "As for now -Yawns- let's just get back to bed," she replied.

The vulpine agreed and helped his wife get off her seat and turn to the door, sliding it. Then pulling the covers towards him and his wife. Finally getting some rest.

_**~Back to the past. Death has occurred.**_

The red vixen had been awaken only to find out she was covered in wires being watched by the faithful eyes of the police guards surrounding her. This was the day. Her final day. She heard a voice outside and immediately recognized who it belonged to.

"I now represent this women, Mrs. Huntsman, who had been proven guilty of murdering her own son, who was indeed a innocent young lad," the lupine continued. "It was a shame for her son to go through that," he added.

"Anyone want to take a stand to prove that Mrs. Huntsman is innocent?" "No." He then signaled the guard to flick the switch to let the poison take over Huntsman's body.

She laughed as if she was working for Satan. "After I die, I will continue to live and haunt with my son on my side. You folks will remember this day and it will linger on your souls to the day you die," and with that last breath of oxygen. She died. No one said a word about this dreadful day and left quietly in fear.


End file.
